UAAP Season 73
UAAP Season 73 is the 2010-2011 athletic year of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. It was hosted by De La Salle University. The men's basketball and the women's volleyball tournaments were aired by ABS-CBN Channel 2 and Studio 23 (the men's basketball events was simulcast over DZRJ-AM) for the eleventh consecutive year following the renewal of the contract for the broadcast of the games. The opening ceremonies were held on July 10, 2010 with the opening game pitting the season host and the UP Fighting Maroons.UAAP fires off July 10; Archers take on Maroons. Inquirer.net. Retrieved June 2, 2010. Basketball Men's tournament Elimination round Bracket : ' | RD1-score1A= 69* | RD1-score1B= | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2A= 59 | RD1-score2B= | RD1-note1= | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3A='68' | RD1-seed4=3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4A=55 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1A=49 | RD2-score1B=62 | RD2-seed2=2 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2A='72' | RD2-score2B='65' }} Women's tournament Elimination round Bracket : | RD1-score1A=61 | RD1-score1B='65' | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2A='64' | RD1-score2B=35 | RD1-note1= | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3A='72' | RD1-seed4=3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4A=59 | RD1-note2= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1A=69 | RD2-score1B=54 | RD2-seed2=2 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2A='75' | RD2-score2B='56' }} Juniors' tournament Elimination round Bracket | KO-score1=58 | KO-team2=' ' | KO-score2='65' | KO-team3=' ' | KO-score3='66' | KO-team4= | KO-score4=60 | RD1-seed1=3 | RD1-team1= | RD1-score1=54 | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2='57' | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1A='74' | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2A=60 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1A=71 | RD3-score1B= 76 | RD3-score1C='76' | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2A='77' | RD3-score2B= 66 | RD3-score2C=59 }} Volleyball Men's tournament Elimination round Bracket ' | RD1-score1A='3' | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2A=2 | RD1-note1= | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3A='3' | RD1-seed4=3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4A=0 | RD1-note2= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1A='3' | RD2-score1B='3' | RD2-seed2=2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2A=1 | RD2-score2B=0 }} Women's tournament Elimination round Bracket ' | RD1-score1A='3' | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2A=2 | RD1-note1= | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3A='3' | RD1-seed4=3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4A=1 | RD1-note2= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1A='3' | RD2-score1B='3' | RD2-seed2=2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2A=2 | RD2-score2B=0 }} Boys' tournament With UE sweeping the elimination round, they were declared automatic champions and the playoffs were scrapped. Elimination round Host team in boldface. Awardees *Most Valuable Player: Kim Gerald Relcopan (UE) *Rookie of the Year: Edward Camposano (UE) Girls' tournament With De La Salle sweeping the elimination round, they were declared automatic champions and the playoffs were scrapped. Elimination round Host team in boldface. Awardees *Most Valuable Player: Kim Kianna Dy (DLSZ) *Rookie of the Year: Alessandra Isabel Narciso(DLSZ) Football The UAAP Football will open on January 16, 2011. Games will be played at the Ateneo de Manila University Erenchun and Ocampo Fields. Men's tournament Elimination round Schedule Finals |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1=Aryee Valmayor |goals2=Clarino }} UP wins series in one game. Awardees Most Valuable Player: Stephen Ralph Permanes (UP) Rookie of the Year: Gerardo Valmayor (UP) Best Striker: Gerardo Valmayor (UP) Best Midfielder: Shinmar Felongco (UST) Best Defender: Deo Segunial (UP) Best Goalkeeper: Patrick Deyto (DLSU) Fair Play Award: Far Eastern University Women's tournament Elimination round Schedule Finals The women's football finals series is a best-of-three series; all matches must have a winner. If a match is tied at the end of full time, a 30-minute extra time will be played, and if still tied, five rounds of penalty shootout shall be held, and if still tied, a sudden-death penalty shootout shall be held. |score= 0–0 |aet=yes |team2= |penalties1= Rivilla Barruga Luna Artillaga |penaltyscore=0–2 |penalties2= Sabanal Omictin }} |goals1=Barruga |score=1–0 |team2= |goals2= Mercado }} |score=0–1 |team2= |goals2=Fado }} FEU wins series 2–1. Awardees Most Valuable Player: Frea Fado (FEU) Rookie of the Year: Pearl Anjanette Aguilar (UST) Best Striker: Marianne Narciso (UST) Best Midfielder: Loreta Ladero (FEU) Best Defender: Mara Kristia Sabanal (FEU) Best Goalkeeper: Zipporah Luna (UST) Fair Play Award: Ateneo de Manila University Beach Volleyball Men's tournament Elimination round Host team is boldfaced. Bracket ' | RD1-score1='2' | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1A=1 | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2A='2' | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1A='2' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2A=0 }} Women's tournament Elimination round Host team in boldface. Bracket | RD1-score1= 1 | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2= 2''' | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1A=1 | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2= ' | RD2-score2A= '''2' | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1A='2' | RD3-seed2=4 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2A=0 }} Badminton Men's tournament Elimination round Season host is boldfaced. Women's tournament Elimination round Season host is boldfaced. Judo The UAAP Judo Championships was held on October 9-10, 2010 at Filoil Flying V Arena in San Juan City. It was a two-day tournament. Men's tournament Season host in boldface. Women's tournament Season host in boldface. Juniors' tournament Season host in boldface. Chess The UAAP Season 73 chess tournament started on January 8, 2011, Saturday, at the Far Eastern University New Tech Mini Auditorium.73RD UAAP Chess: FEU opens title defense. Retrieved January 31, 2011.FEU to defend chess titles in UAAP. Retrieved January 31, 2011. Men's tournament Season host in boldface. Final. Award * Most Valuable Player: Sheider Nebato (FEU) Women's tournament Season host in boldface. Final. Award * Most Valuable Player: Jodilyn Fronda (La Salle) Juniors' tournament Season host in boldface. Award * Most Valuable Player: Jerald Docena (FEU) Softball The UAAP Softball officially opened December 1, 2010. Games were played at the UP Softball Field. With Adamson sweeping the elimination round, they were declared automatic champions and the playoffs were scrapped.Adamson wins UAAP Women’s Softball title. Retrieved January 31, 2011. Elimination round Host team in boldface. Final Schedule Baseball The UAAP Baseball officially opened November 28, 2010. Games were played at the Rizal Memorial Baseball Stadium. With UST sweeping the elimination round, they were declared automatic champions and the playoffs were scrapped.UST wins baseball title via clean sweep. Retrieved January 30, 2011 Elimination round Host team in boldface. Schedule Swimming The UAAP Swimming started on September 23 at the Trace Aquatics Centre in Los Baños, Laguna. Four titles are being disputed for the UAAP Swimming: one for the men's division, one for the women's division, one for the boys' division, and one for the girls' division.UAAP Season 73 Swimming – Final Standings Men's tournament Host team in boldface. Final. Women's tournament Host team in boldface. Final. Boys' tournament Host team in boldface. Final. Girls' tournament Host team in boldface. Final. Cheerdance The UAAP Cheerdance Competition was held on September 12, 2010 at the Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City. The event was covered live by Studio 23 and was hosted by Boom Gonzalez and the various UAAP courtside reporters.UP Pep Squad rules UAAP cheerdance tilt Host team in boldface. "Order" refers to order of performance. *Stunner award: Nikka de Dios Street dance The 1st UAAP Street Dance Competition will be held on March 12, 2011 at the Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City. The event will coincide with the awarding ceremony for this season's UAAP. Host team in boldface. "Order" refers to order of performance. Championship summary The current point system gives 15 points to the champion team in a certain UAAP event, 12 to the runner-up, and 10 to the third placer. The following points are given in consequent order of finish: 8, 6, 4, 2 and 1. Medal table Seniors' division Juniors' division Seniors' division championships Juniors' division championships Overall championship race Season host is boldfaced. Juniors' division Seniors' division Individual awards *Athlete of the Year: **Seniors: Maria Camille Manalo (UST women's taekwondo) **Juniors: Sabrina Ingrid Illustra (UE girls' swimming) References See also *NCAA Season 86 Category:2010 in the Philippines Category:2010 in multi-sport events 73